I love you crookedly because my heart's been unhinged from birth
by S.J Carter
Summary: "I haven't given you my heart, I never will."/ or the one where klaus and hayley pretend to get together in order to spite tyler and caroline. ―-KlausHayley


**notes: **this fic is au after tvd 4x16, oh and the klaus in this fic cannot reproduce.

**summary: **"I haven't given you my heart, I never will."/ or the one where klaus and hayley pretend to get together in order to spite tyler and caroline. ―-KlausHayley

* * *

**I love you crookedly because my heart's been unhinged from birth**

"the doctors gave me strict instructions not to fall in love:  
my fragile clockwork heart would never survive.  
but when you gave me a dose of love so powerful  
- far beyond my wildest dreams -  
that I felt able to confront anything for you,  
I decided to put my life in your hands."

―Mathias Malzieu

* * *

She rests a hand over his cheek, feeling his stubble as he smiles at the way her fingers play with the fine hairs on his face. She smiles too, her first true and genuine smile as he tells her all about how he would love to have his way with her. To have her in his bedroom, on his kitchen table, pressed up against a glass window, and—

"Quick,_ he's_ looking." Hayley breaks Klaus's train of thought. She pulls him in for kiss. "_Tyler _is looking." She whispers, before they crash lips.

(In the distance, the black haired hybrid spots them and raises a dark brow at the troublesome duo. Tyler Lockwood crinkles his nose at the sight of the two wolves. Something here just doesn't add up).

**; ;**

At first, there is a girl. A girl who is leaning over him and pinning him to the bed, long brown curls curtaining around him, fingers at his wrists, skin to skin, face to face, nose to nose. She's teasing him with the way her lips almost meet his. Almost. She has his body, of course she does.

But his heart,_—_

_Caroline_.

His heart is elsewhere.

**; ;**

It isn't ideal, none of it is.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." She says, as she lies in his bed, head resting on his chest and fingers tracing vines on his skin. "You and me," Hayley tells him, "we don't add up."

He smiles, one hand is behind his head and the other softly caresses her back. "And you and Tyler?" He asks, half curious, half amused. "Do the both of you add up?"

Hayley sighs, shrugs, then, she meets his gaze. "I don't know," she says. "I don't think that I add up with anybody, honestly."

_An outcast, _he thinks as he ends up on top of her and kisses her lips, _what a coincidence._

**; ;**

Tyler and Caroline are not elusive.

"Are you insane?" He asks her, one gloomy Sunday after noon. "Do you know who Klaus is Hayley? He's a monster, he's psychotic, he's_—_" Tyler is out of breath.

Hayley rolls her eyes, sighs in to her hand.

**; ;**

Caroline laughs at the thought.

"Her?" She rings at Klaus, as Hayley walks out of his bedroom while still wearing his shirt. "_Seriously?_" Caroline sounds a little offended. Or perhaps, Klaus wants her to be upset. To admit _something_.

All she does is give Hayley a confused look, unaware of how anyone could fall for darkness.

**; ;**

At night, she sneaks back in to his bedroom.

Hayley is mending his broken heart with the way her lips press kisses against his neck, travelling down his chest, tending to all of his needs. Making sure that her name is on his lips, no one else. He only calls her name, bright pink lips parting and panting in anticipation. It's strange, how fickle her heart is. Once, she falls for a man who is in love with Caroline and now, she is fucking a man who also loves Caroline.

It's a desperate move, when Hayley finds herself falling out of love and falling back in to_—_

**; ;**

In the morning, she wants to leave.

"We should stop this," she says. "It's not working."

"Are you quite certain?" Klaus raises a brow. "Tyler seems upset at the fact that you're seeing me." He pokes fun at her as he watches her while she puts her clothes back on.

"_Pretending_ to see you," she reminds him. "And he's upset for all the wrong reasons. He's not even jealous; he's just scared for me."

"Scared for you?"

"He thinks you'll hurt me."

Klaus reaches for her hand, pulls her back in to bed. "And what if he's right? What if I will end up hurting you?" He asks, smiling down at her.

"You can't." She confidently tells him. "I haven't given you my heart, I never will."

"Never is quite a strong word sweetheart," the hybrid whispers. "And I can be quite charming and persuasive, when the mood strikes," he goes on to say. "Perhaps, one day, I'll have your heart, after all."

She doesn't tell him that she doesn't find it amusing. That his kiss always manages to make her breathless and dizzy. She wants to slap that cocky smirk right off his face. But she doesn't. Instead, she finds herself crushed in his cold embrace.

She falls in love far too easily

* * *

**notes: **let me know what you think in a review? Thanks for reading!


End file.
